Part of Me
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: Denny cheats on Chelsea with Lanna and she decides to take things seriously. The farm is a part of her and Denny can't take it away from her. Dedicated to MissHammy and anyone out there who is bullied. T for stuff.


**Based off of Katy Perry's 'Part of Me'. I left the lyrics out because I know from experience that lyrics annoy people. It's a ChelseaxVaughn fic (Anyone who knows me knew that already).**

Part of Me

Chelsea picked up the basket of fish and walked down towards the beach. She had to walk slowly beacuse the basket was very big. She didn't know why Denny always wanted this much fish. It was way too much for one person.

She walked past the animal shop. Just as she walked past, the door opened and the animal dealer, Vaughn, came out. Chelsea smiled at him as she past but that spilt second she didn't concentration, the basket fell and she dropped the fish everywhere. She cursed at herself for letting it fall in front of Vaughn. He always said she was too clumsy to be a farmer and dropping a big basket of fish in front of him was not helping her prove him wrong.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Vaughn smirking down at her. He knelt down and picked up a few of the fish and shoved them into the basket. He shoved the basket into Chelsea's arms and stood up.

"Clumsy farmer."

With that, he walked off. Chelsea shook her head and made a mental note to thank him later. She started her walk again, to Sprout Island.

Chelsea arrived in front of Denny's house and knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again, harder. Still no answer. Chelsea checked her watch. It was after ten. Denny should be long back from fishing.

She pushed her ear up to the door to try and hear the sound of snoring. Instead, she heard a vase break. Then a rather loud moan.

b"Oh, Denny..."

She heard another moan and then a small shriek. Chelsea put the basket down and kicked the door open with all of her might. It fell down and she walked in. The sight she saw was not a pleasant one.

The room was in shambles. The present Chelsea had given Denny for his birthday, a vase, was in pieces on the ground. The table was toppled over. But the worst thing her eyes lay on was the bed. Lanna was lying down on it, in her bra and knickers. On top of her was Denny, _Chelsea's_ boyfriend, kissing her neck and tracing his hand up and down her legs. Chelsea's heart sunk and she turned and ran out of the door, tears coming from her eyes. She sat over by the seaweed rock and collapsed, a ball of tears. She looked off into the sea.

"He was using me... He chewed me up and spat me out... I'm such an idiot!" She screamed at the ocean and picked up stone after stone and tossed them into the sea. She collapsed and wailed, annoyed she had ever believed Denny.

_"That filthy cheater... I'll show him..."_

Chelsea stood up and wiped her tears away. Then, with more determination than she had ever felt before, she marched off towards the dump of land she called her farm.

...

Vaughn sat at the desk, drumming his fingers against the table. He was bored. Who couldn't be on this pathetic excuse for an island? Suddenly, Julia burst through the door.

"Vaughn! I have two extra special jobs for you!"

Vaughn groaned and turned to the bubbly girl. She slammed a list down in front of him.

"Chelsea want all of these animals delivered, pronto!"

Vaughn picked up the list and eyes it suspically.

_4 chickens_

_2 cows_

_3 sheep_

_Tanks! Chelsea Xxx_

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. She was very eagar all of a sudden. Ever since she had ome to the island and Taro gave her the ranch, she wasn't what on might called "dedictated". She slacked off and didn't own any animals. Just because the title was given to her, doesn't mean she used it. She was really focused on having a boyfriend, though. Denny had been her boyfriend for the last two seasons, much to Vaughn's disgust. She could do much better than fishboy.

Julia took the list from his hands and folded it up. "Well? Are you gonna give her them? You should, I mean, she even left little 'x's!"

Vaughn let out a sigh. "Why the determination all of a sudden?" he asked. He was very curious. And a little pissed off. He had been on this island for two seasons and she hadn't bought anything. And now, when his boss was considering a transfer, she decideds to start buying animals? Yeah, 'cause that's what logical people do.

Julia's eyes narrowed and she put he hands on her hips. "That brings me to my second job. I need you to beat up Denny for me and Chels."

Vaughn cocked his head to the side. Beat up Denny? Why? He voiced his thoughts to Julia.

Julia examined her nails. "Because I might break a nail, Chelsea is too upset and Elliot's too weak."

Vaughn sighed and shook his head. "I meant, why does anyone want anybody to beat up Denny?"

Julia gasped and put her hand mouth. "Y-you don't know?"

Vaughn shook his head. What happened? What was he supposed to know?

Julia sighed. "Denny cheated on Chelsea. With Lanna. He slept with her."

Vaughn saw red. His fists clenched into balls and he stormed out of the shop, ignoring Julia's calls.

Vaughn walked straight up to Denny, who was blissfully staring at the sea. He walked over and gave him a large shove. Denny whipped around and glared at Vaughn.

"What the hell, man?! What's your problem?!"

Vaughn glared at Denny. "What's _your _problem?! You cheated on Chelsea with that slut! Chelsea deserves so much more than some filty, stupid, cheating fishboy!" he shouted at Denny. Vaughn then pulled back his fist and punched Denny in the face as hard as he could. Denny fell to the ground, clutching his, now broken, nose. Blood spilled down his face and Vaughn stalked off.

He walked into the animal shop, still annoyed but also satasfied with his work. He collected Chelsea's animals and walked off to her ranch, with great difficulty.

...

Chelsea looked around the sorry state for a farm. She really had been neglecting it for... him. She slapped her cheek as punishment for her stupid actions. Stupid girl. He was no good anyway...

Chelsea rolled up her sleeves and walked towards the field that was destroyed with weeds, branches and stones. She began pulling at every weed in sight. She took out her axe and began chopping up the branches. During her hard work, she didn't see Vaughn enter her farm.

...

Vaughn watched as Chelsea worked hard on her farm. As he watched her, it almost didn't matter that she hadn't been looking after it for the last two seasons. The pure determination burning in her eyes was more than he had ever seen in his life. As she ran back and forth, Vaughn noticed how well she could handle this. He smirked and walked over to the chicken coop. he put the chicks into their new home and fed them. he did the same to the cows and sheep.

He walked out of the barn and was caught by surprise. The lower half of the field had been completley cleared of all weeds, branches and stones. Vaughn looked around and saw Chelsea sitting under a tree. She saw him and waved. He didn't wave back but he smirked and walked away.

...

Chelsea skipped down to Chen's shop to buy seeds. She smiled and waved at everyone. She saw Vaughn beside the animal shop, glaring at the well. Or, rather, the people at the well. Denny and Lanna were sitting by the well, drinking the water. Chelsea felt her eyes water as she remembered last season.

_"Come on, Chels!"_

_"Denny, what are you doing?"_

_"We're going down to the well."_

_"Th-the special one?"_

_"Yep. I want to drink the water with you Chels. We're gonna be together forever, I know it."_

_"Aw, Denny..."_

_Denny wrapped his arms around Chelsea's waist and pulled her close. He leant down and kissed her passionately. Chelsea melted into the kiss and leaned against Denny's lips. Denny's mouth demanded more and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She happily obliged and their tongues explored each others mouths. Chelsea pushed away suddenly. Denny shot her a confused look but let it go. Chelsea was glad he did, she wasn't even sure why she pushed away. Denny took her hand and pulled her over to the well. Chelsea caught sight of someone glaring at them. She looked in that diretcion but saw nothing. She shrugged it off and followed Denny._

Chelsea shook her head. That guy used her and, right now, she didn't give a damn about what he did. From now on, she was going work independently. She bounced past Denny and Lanna, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she past them. She walked up to Vaughn and smiled. Vaughn just shot her a questioning look.

"What do you want?"

Chelsea laughed as she realised she didn't ahave a reason for coming up to him. "I don't know. It just seemed like the best option at the time," she jerked her head to the well where Denny and Lanna were now kissing.

Vaughn wrinkled up his nose and clenched his fists. "I want to punch that punk's face in again."

Chelsea cocked her head to the side. "Again?"

Vaughn rubbed the side of his arm. "When I heard what he did to you, I kinda, might have... punched him in the face..."

Chelsea laughed and wrapped her arms around Vaughn's waist. "Thanks! That saves me a lot of time!"

Vaughn wriggled out of her grasp, blushing. Chelsea giggled and smiled at him. "Thanks for the animals as well, Vaughn. I thought you wouldn't give them to me. I haven't been the most brilliant farmer and I was sure you'd say something along those lines, 'cause you're never afraid to say the truth. I admire that about you, Vaughn."

Vaughn avoided eye contact with her. She... admired him? "No one has ever said they admired me..." He said.

Chelsea looked shocked for a moment but then broke into a grin. "Well, then I'm the first! And I think you have many admirable traits. So, I'll see you later, Vaughn!"

Chelsea ran off, leaving Vaughn quite flustered and Denny glaring at him.

...

It had been a season since that incident. Chelsea had become an idol to most. You either loved or hated her. And most loved her. Excpet Denny. He was not impressed with the relation that had devolped between Vaughn and Chelsea. They had become quite close, well, close enough as Vaughn would ever allow anyone. Chelsea always seemed so at ease and was always smiling, giggling or laughing. She was never like that with Denny. So, he came up with a plan to stop this.

That night, Vaughn and Chelsea were at her house, having dinner. Chelsea's cow had given birth and Chelsea demanded that Vaughn have dinner with her. Vaughn accepted only because, well, would you give away a chance to have free food?

They were both eating when someone knocked on the door. Chelsea shot up and skipped over to the door. She opened it and suddenly felt very weak.

Denny was at the door, wearing a black suit. He had taken off his bandana and had combed his hair. He smiled at Chelsea.

"Chels," he said, dreamily.

"Chelsea, who's at the door?" Vaughn's voice could be heard from inside the house. He then appeared at the door and, when he saw Denny, his eyes narrowed and he glared at Denny.

"What do you want?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Chelsea's shoulders protectively.

Denny glared at Vaughn but then smiled at Chelsea. "Chels, I came to apologize. You have no idea how hard this season has been. I was depressed that day Chels and I wasn't thinking right. I-I regret it... I really, really regret it..."

Vaughn snorted. "If you cared so much, you would have come and said so earlier."

Denny completly ignored Vaughn and reached into his back pocket. Chelsea watched as he got down on one knee and pulled out a feather. A blue feather. The moment Chelsea saw what it was, she gasped and put her face into Vaughn's chest.

"Chels, I have made mistakes but I love you and I would do anything for you... Will you marry me?"

Oh no! How could she say no without hurting his feelings? She couldn't! It sounded like he was really serious. But Chelsea didn't love him anymore... She...

Chelsea remembered back to the conversation that she had with Vaughn that day. Vaughn always spoke his mind and the truth, even if he knew the other person didn't want to hear it. And Chelsea admired that. And now she was going to show Denny what she thought about him. She pushed herself off of Vaughn's chest and turned to Denny, who was looking at her with huge puppy eyes. Chelsea didn't flinch and she looked coldy down at Denny.

"You can keep the blue feather. It don't mean anything anymore. Actually, you can keep everything. Except for me. You cheated on me and you meant to as well. I'm over you Denny. Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and blows, but you're not going to break my soul. I don't care about you Denny," she pushed Denny over and closed the door. She looked over to see Vaughn looking at her with amazment.

"You just gave out to someone.."

Chelsea laughed. "It feels great! No wonder you do it so often, I feel so alive!" She ran around the room, her hands out like an airplane.

Looking at her, Vaughn couldn't deny his feelings much longer. Yes, he had stupidly fallen in love with the brunette rancher. But she had just gone through so much in her last relationship and Vaughn didn't want to spring another one on her. But, looking at her now, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

Vaughn grabbed Chelsea's wrist and she stopped running around and gave him a confused look. Vaughn smiled, actually smiled, at her and watched her cheeks turn red. He let go of her wrist and took her hand instead.

"Chelsea... I know you went through hell with Denny... But I know someone who likes you a lot. And he's no cheater."

Chelsea put her hand on her cheek. "Do I know him?"

Vaughn chuckled and smiled again. "Mhm. You know him quite well. He's in this room."

Chelsea spun around, looking for this person. Vaughn chuckled again and pulled her to his chest. Chelsea gasped but didn't protest. He had a nice smell. And he felt warm.

"It's me, Chels. I like you a lot and I know you went through a lot with Denny but I won't do that to you. Can I have a chance?"

Chelsea looked up into the cowboy's amethyst eyes and saw nothing but love and admiration. She had always loved his eyes, they were such a beautiful colour. Chelsea looked down towards the ground and back up at Vaughn, who was looking hopefully at her. Chelsea giggled and pulled Vaughn down so his lips were just in front of her.

"I'd love to give you a chance, Vaughn."

Vaughn smiled and leaned into kiss her. Unlike with Denny, Vaughn's kiss was loving. Nothing passionate. No tongues anywhere. Just something sweet. They broke away and Vaughn wrapped his arms around Chelsea and hugged her.

This is the part of me. There is a part of everyone that no one can change no matter how hard they try. That part is your best trait. They can throw abuse after abuse at you, but you will always have someone who is always there for you. Both Vaughn and Chelsea realised this as they embraced that night. I hope that you can see that too.

**Hey everyone. I needed a fluffy story to cheer me up. My best friend is moving to New Zealand on the other side of the world. I dedicate this story to MissHammy and anyone who is bullied or considered 'different'. Everyone has a part of them that no one can remove or change and that is the best part of you. If anyone picks on you because of that, they're just jealous that they don't have that trait. I'm considered weird because I talk to myself, have inside jokes with myself and am the only one who won't wear make up if they have a spot or won't straighten their hair because it's a little bushy. But in the end, it's these things that make me special and don't make me just everyone else. And they can say what they want but I don't care!**


End file.
